bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Logan
Logan made an appearance during a segment on the September 1, 2014, episode of Raw as the makeup artist for The Miz before appearing in a speaking role in November 2014 as a concession manager. In 2015, Logan appeared in a non-speaking role on SmackDown and the Raw following in a Niagara (a spoof of Viagra) commercial featuring The Miz and Damien Mizdow. She also made multiple appearances as a Rosebud for Adam Rose. On the April 29, 2015, episode of NXT, she faced Becky Lynch in a losing effort. On October 19, 2016, WWE announced that Logan was signed to a developmental contract. On November 17, Bridges made her NXT debut at the WrestleMania 33 Ticket Party, defeating Macey Estrella. On the January 11, 2017, episode of NXT, Bridges made her first televised appearance under her real name, teaming with Macey Evans in a losing effort against The Iconic Duo (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) in a tag team match. Bridges returned on the June 7 episode of NXT under the ring name Sarah Logan, where she was defeated in singles competition by Royce. After being absent from NXT in-ring competition, Logan returned on the August 23 episode of NXT, where she was again defeated by Royce. On the October 25 episode of NXT, Logan participated in a battle royal to gain a spot at the fatal four-way match for the vacant NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: WarGames, in which she was unsuccessful, and turned out to be her last live broadcast appearance in NXT. On June 16, 2017, Logan was announced as one of the first four participants competing in the Mae Young Classic. On August 28, Logan was eliminated in the first round by Mia Yim. On September 11, despite being eliminated from the tournament, Logan teamed with other eliminated competitors in a six-women tag team among them Santana Garrett and Marti Belle being defeated by Tessa Blanchard, Kay Lee Ray and Jazzy Gabert. On the November 21, 2017, episode of SmackDown, Logan made her debut, along with Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan, by attacking both Becky Lynch and Naomi. On the same night, they interrupted a match between SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and Natalya and attacked them both. The following week on SmackDown, the trio, now called The Riott Squad, made their in-ring debuts for the brand, defeating Flair, Natalya, and Naomi in a six-woman tag team match. Over the following months, The Riott Squad continued to compete against Flair and Naomi. On the December 19 episode of SmackDown, Logan and Riott lost to Flair and Naomi. On the January 16 episode of SmackDown, The Riott Squad defeated Flair, Naomi, and Becky Lynch. Logan then participated in the first women's Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view as the third entrant, but was eliminated by Molly Holly. During the 2018 Superstar Shake-Up, the Riott Squad was drafted to Raw and caused the match between Bayley and Sasha Banks to end in a no contest. During the July 16 episode of Raw, Sarah picked up her first singles victory in WWE with a win over Ember Moon. Logan also debuted a new Viking-inspired gimmick, wearing war paint and the commentary team making several references to her "discovering her Viking heritage". On February 17, 2019, Logan and Morgan competed in a six–team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship, at the namesake pay–per–view, where they were the third team eliminated by Nia Jax and Tamina but the eventual winners were Sasha Banks and Bayley. Logan competed at WrestleMania 35 in a women's battle royal match to decide the winner of a trophy, but after assuming she had won, Carmella eliminated her. In the 2019 WWE Superstar Shakeup, Liv Morgan was moved to SmackDown Live, thus ending the Riott Squad. Logan would transition into a singles competitor debuting a new look and entrance theme; while also beginning a feud with Dana Brooke on WWE Main Event, where they traded wins with one another. On October 16, Logan was drafted to Raw. At Survivor Series, Logan was part of Team Raw and competed in the Triple Threat Women's Elimination Match against Team SmackDown and Team NXT, where she was eliminated by NXT's Bianca Belair. Logan reverted to her heel persona on the November 27, 2019 edition of Main Event, where she was defeated by Natalya.Category:Raw Superstars